


Safe and sound

by AGRose99, Takuma564



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRose99/pseuds/AGRose99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuma564/pseuds/Takuma564
Summary: Hilda and Claude always do things together but she never noticed on how hard she fell for him and how her loyalty already to him
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HilClaude week! Me and my partner in crime Rose aka Akizasakii (She my Claude and I love her) thought that why not write about our OTP in their week and why not do it with my her so hope you guys enjoy and sorry if we we're late on the day we didn't have time to talk much

When they first met they didn’t think that they would become this close. Claude was always scheming, mysterious in every way that even the lovely Hilda can’t crack by her flirtatious ways nor ordinary manipulation with many other people in the monastery. 3 days in the monastery they became friends, Hilda doesn’t know why is she so attracted to Claude, whoms she can’t even manipulate. She thinks that Claude as a friend is useful for her but the problem is that she is actually enjoying his annoying schemes and *oh* his emerald eyes when he schemes are beautiful. She didn’t know that she started to fall, fall on the guy who she can’t manipulate, the guy she can read and read back. Hilda Valentine Goneril doesn’t know why Claude of all people, she puts effort in but she will work to find out why along with his secrets

Moons have passed and the two of them are still scheming, still growing, now more inseparable. Professor sounds and looks like...well professor but she doesn’t mind them scheming but sometimes she just says don’t hurt the students. Hilda and Claude have been scheming a lot (especially on Lorenz), poisoning people, pranks, teasing, and they just do everything together. Students of Garreg Mach now call them “The Schemers” and avoid them because they assume that they will do something, like prank. Hilda doesn’t mind one bit, as long as she can hang out with Claude she doesn’t mind. One bit.

Rumors with her and Claude, well especially with Claude. Rumors on how bad he is, they talk shit about him. Hilda is disturbed by this, she doesn’t want to hear rumors that are not true. Especially the ones that are about her dear Claude. Sometimes she wonders if Claude cared about the rotten rumors about him but he just shrugged and smiled his easy smile, said “I don’t really care.” But Hilda cares. She cares so much that she will slay those who speak ill about him. She doesn’t know why she cares so much but if it’s for Claude she will do it, she will find the answer to why she cares so much for this schemer but she will find out along with him.

The ball is right around the corner and Hilda is excited but for some reason her leader isn’t. She knows that Claude likes parties and feats but for some reason he doesn’t like the ball. Hilda thought that someway he will come, he will come with her so she decided that he will be her dancing partner in the ball. It’s nice and comfortable when she is with him plus he needs a break with all the things going on in school. He needed some kind of fun and not just stress. Claude says it’s just a bother and tries to deny but she just bats her eyelashes and somehow it works. Hilda works for Claude just for him to attend the ball. Unknown reason on why Hilda wants him to the ball but as long as Claude is happy she is happy.

The ball started and Hilda and Claude started dancing when the music started playing, waltz is the first. They performed the first dance and then ended, Claude danced with the professor and never danced again. While Hilda danced with a lot of people but remained her eyes on Claude and noticed that he was gone. She dismissed the party and found Claude in the goddess tower just looking up in the night sky. Hilda can guess on why he is here but she started walking and talking to what’s wrong with him, he stared at the stars and said this with a gentle smile “Sorry for scheming on you but I know your going to come for me here so let’s make a wish” Hilda baffled and way too open when he said that that she smiled her most softest smile and made a wish together. Claude did not know that Hilda wished for his trust and her loyalty to only be his. 

\------------------

The war is still in play and Hilda worries about everything. Worried about the Goneril territory, worries about her life, and worried about *him*. For some reason she is worried about him after not seeing him for almost 4 years. She remembered about the reunion in the next year. Hopefully all her friends are alive and well.

They are all alive even the professor who has been known dead for 5 years now here in the promised meeting place. As everybody talked for some reason, Hilda noticed that the leader, the man of the hour, the one who came up from meeting here in 5 years is not here. Hilda excused herself and found Claude where he was in the ball, the goddess tower. 

“Oh hey Hilda.” He wasn’t even looking at her. He changed a lot in the past years, she believes it’s because of him being the leader and because of the war but she is glad that Claude is doing alright

“So leader-man-” she went into his right shoulder “Are we really going to participate?” She said with a light hearted voice but they both know that Claude has been avoiding bloodshed but the option to avoid fighting is gone and now he needs help from his friends.

“Well-” he looks at Hilda with a soft smile that stopped her lungs. “I know we have been avoiding it but as the war continues it becomes harder for me to maintain the Alliance together but as long as I have teach, you, and the others I feel like we could overcome this war.” She almost wanted to cry but she chose not to. Hilda just smiled a real smile and said “Where to head first?” 

Capture Fort Merceus and go to Gronder field to face the kingdom and the empire, where as students they have a mock fight. Of course the Golden Deer won, shook hands with our rivals and had a feast like Claude suggested but this battle doesn’t have any of that. We saw Edelgard retreat and Dimitri going after her, he died chasing her and Hilda saw everything. She never really knew Dimitri back in their academy days but seeing him die, Claude and Teach trying to peacefully deal with Dimitri but to no avail he always goes to Edelgard straight on and dies without him even touching her.

Hilda locked herself in her room after the battle in Gronder field. She cries herself to sleep while Marianne brings her food 3 times in a day. A sudden knock bought her back to reality and she recognized that knock. The secret knock that Claude and her made up so she stood up and opened the door for him.

“Hey Hilds.” He says with an easy smile. Hilda retreated back to her bed and covered her body.

“So want to tell me what happened?” Claude sat down on the feet of the bed. Hilda stayed silent “So-” he grabbed her knee “I was wondering where my second in command is and I’m worried that she overworked herself but I found her.” Now he looked at her head “Hey look at me…” She obeyed Claude and she saw something. The shine in his eyes we’re so bright that she would just say everything and cry. “Claude…” She starts to cry “They killed him Claude…” tears are running so fast that she can’t stop it. Claude held her face with his hands and their foreheads came together. “I know…” They just stay there. It’s a good kind of silence Hilda thought. She can see how worried he is, how his eyes have bags under them. War really did a lot of things to them. Hilda hugged Claude “I don’t want them to kill you too…” he flinched with either surprise or frightened at what she said. He holds her even tighter “Of course I won’t die, that’s a promise.” She flinched and turned to face him with a mortified face. How can he just say that with confidence but his smile is so soft she just wants to- “Your here Hilda, you're going to protect me right?” He opened his eyes and it’s so open and honest with her. It makes her do so many things for him. She took his lips with hers. She saw his face, shock but he laughed it off and his hands wandered in her neck to deepen the kiss. 

Claude broke the kiss “Are you sure you wanna scheme with me more? You're going to do more work you know?” She saw a toothy and that made her really happy. “I don’t like working but I might sweat a little… Just for you.” She smiled so wide that for some reason it hurts but that's more than fine. Anything for dear old Claude. Her loyalty only belongs to his. As long as he is safe and sound she will forever be happy and if he isn’t… well might as well die.

**Author's Note:**

> See us and talk to us in twitter
> 
> Me:@Payne526takuma
> 
> My partner:@AGRose99
> 
> Stan HilClaude forever


End file.
